


We Could Fall in Love Again Tonight

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Brief appearance by Patty, Erin is a cheeseball, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She thought at the very least they were friends again, Erin would tell her about a date. Wouldn’t she?</i>
</p>
<p>Erin has a surprise for Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Fall in Love Again Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little story was inspired by headcanons amtrak12 shared on tumblr and tidbits about Abby and Erin in Ghosts From Our Past. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Title comes from a David Gray song. I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Abby poked her head through Patty’s door. “Hey, Patty, have you seen Erin?

Patty didn't look up from her book but gestured in the direction of the bottom floor. "She was headed out. Something about a date."

Abby's shoulders slumped. "A date?"

"Mmhm," said Patty as she turned the page. "You need her or something?"

Abby shrugged. "No we were just going to..." She shook her head. "No."

Abby stomped back down the stairs. She thought they'd moved past the secrets and avoiding one another. She thought Erin remembered the importance of their work. She thought at the very least they were friends again, Erin would tell her about a date. Wouldn’t she?

When she reached their shared office, she was surprised at the darkness inside. She’d left the lights on, hadn't she?

She opened the door and her senses were assaulted by a smell mixed with Erin’s favorite perfume and Chinese food. There was a small table in the middle of the office with a few candles lit and something vaguely familiar playing from somewhere in the room.

"Oh crap," she heard from somewhere in the shadows.

Abby tilted her head to better hear the sound and called out, "Erin?"

"Oh no," came a response. Erin stepped into the candlelight wearing a pale green dress and a nervous smile. "I'm sorry it's not done. I thought Patty would distract you a little longer."

Abby narrowed her eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Umm it's our anniversary,” she gestured toward the table. Abby’s eyebrows rose up. Erin shrugged and continued, “Well, O.K., not technically. It's the anniversary of our book release, the first one." 

At Abby's continued silence, Erin started to fidget and rock on her heels a little. "I just thought you know, it'd be nice to celebrate and I have that paper we were going to edit so I didn't lie about doing that tonight but I thought first..."  She stopped fidgeting and turned around to grab two plates of food which she placed on the table. "It's our favorite from Tomorrow’s Teriyaki. Well it's not technically from there but it's the closest I've found in the city. Also I smashed your mixtape after college, sorry about that by the way, but Holtz helped me create as close as I could remember." 

She started to fidget again and ducked her head slightly. "I just wanted you to know I never forgot about it. Us, our work, and I'm just glad I get the chance again."

Abby walked up to the table and looked from the food to Erin a few times, and stared at the food, concentrating on the moment. She recognized the music now, En Vogue's “Don’t Let Go” playing softly in the background. She pushed up her glasses and glanced at Erin. "So your date is with me?"

Erin nodded. "Yeah but if it's a stupid idea, I'll turn all the lights on and we can just eat and edit the paper. Pretend like this never happened."

Abby shook her head. "No, well no to the forgetting but maybe yes to the lights, I can't see a damn thing."

Erin nodded. "You're right, it's probably too much."

Abby reached out and squeezed Erin's hand. "Maybe a little but I get it."

Erin moved to turn on the lights and the office was more it's familiar setting. There were papers scattered everywhere and their joint desks sitting opposite one another. Abby smiled at Erin's new equation on her whiteboard.

Erin sat down at the small table and smiled, still a little unsure. "Better?"

Abby winked. "Much.” Abby sat down opposite Erin and grabbed a napkin. “You know the paper can wait till tomorrow. How bout we just watch the X files after? That was the original celebration plan."

Erin beamed and nodded. "I'm in."

Abby raised her glass in a toast. "Me too."


End file.
